


Um desejo de natal

by nandsmi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandsmi/pseuds/nandsmi
Summary: Leo tem um desejo de natal e ele se realiza da forma mais inesperada e maravilhosa possível
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Um desejo de natal

Leo está congelando.

É uma tarde gelada de dezembro em Nova York. O natal se aproxima, centenas de pessoas fazem compras de última hora e as ruas estão lotadas — fora a multidão, também há quiosques de rua, barraquinhas de comida quente e jovens loucos por uma grana extra que se aventuram no frio para panfletar algum serviço desnecessário. Vestindo uma roupa de elfo sob um casaco grosso e luvas de veludo, Leo se sente completamente contaminado pela euforia de dezembro.

A parte ruim das festas? Tudo ficava lotado demais.

Shoppings, bazares, bares, padarias e até mesmo os cafés pequenos que cobravam dois dólares por um copo pequeno descafeinado com creme (aquele que ficava entre um escritório imundo de advocacia e uma loja de roupas de um dólar). Leo estava esperando fazia uma hora na fila apenas por um café e estava quase atrasado demais para a apresentação dos elfos felizes do Papai Noel.

— Finalmente! — exclamou Leo quando o muro em forma de gente saiu da sua frente. O cara olhou torto para o garoto de cachos, que quase se jogou em cima do balcão.

O atendente loiro sorri para Leo. Ele é novo, pensou.

— Bom dia — ele cumprimenta. Seu cabelo loiro segue o corte militar, bem rente ao couro cabeludo com um pequeno topete. Os olhos azuis elétricos faíscam atrás de um óculos de armação dourada que parece grande demais para seu rosto anguloso, cujo o bronzeado destaca todas as imperfeições que ainda são bonitas: a cicatriz no lábio superior, a falha na sobrancelha, as manchinhas salpicadas pelo nariz — Posso ajudar?

_Um café e um beijo, por favor?_ , pensou novamente.

É claro que ele não respondeu isso. Quase. Ao invés disso ele piscou para espantar o encanto com a beleza do outro e se endireitou tentando cobrir a roupa de elfo por debaixo do sobretudo para não passar vergonha na frente do homem.

— Um descafeinado com creme e canela, bem doce, por favor — pediu. Ele apertou os olhos para ler o crachá preso no uniforme — Jason.

O nome soou um pouco mais profundo do que deveria, o espanhol de Leo querendo se sobrepor ao inglês.

Jason sorriu mais uma vez.

— E você seria? — pergunta com a caneta e o copo na mão.

— Leo — dá uma risada nervosa — Na verdade é um apelido, mas todo mundo me chama assim.

— Leo — repete Jason em um murmúrio. Sua mão desliza a caneta sobre a superfície do copo com destreza, formando uma curva no ‘o’ que lembra um cachinho — Só isso Leo?

— Dois dólares _dulzura_ — sacudiu as notas na mão — Quem sabe outro dia.

Como um observador num espetáculo, ele fixa seus olhos em Jason e o observa preparar seu pedido. O atendente é ágil, mas muito gracioso e se Leo notou como a bunda dele fica incrível naquela calça ninguém precisa saber. Não demora muito e Leo tem um copo de café fumegante em suas mãos, o calor se espalhando das palmas para o corpo todo. Ele dá um gole e suspira de prazer.

Não há nada melhor do que café para começar o dia.

— Toma — fala Jason de repente. As írises azuladas praticamente perfuram o rosto do outro, tamanha intensidade do olhar — Por conta da casa.

Leo fica surpreso. Não é todo dia que alguém lhe oferece bolinhos de graça, muito menos uma pessoa bonita.

— Valeu — gagueja corando, entregando suas notas amassadas.

— Tenha um bom dia Leo.

Leo dá um passo para trás e pisa no pé de uma criança. Ela começa a choramingar para o desespero dele e, para evitar a fúria da mãe da garotinha, ele só acena para Jason e sai correndo. O frio de dezembro lhe acerta em cheio e, apesar disso, ele só consegue pensar que precisa de uma desculpa para frequentar o lugar mais vezes.

(...)

A Casa do Papai Noel é quase uma obra de arte. Uma instalação montada anualmente nos subúrbios de Nova York e a salvação de muitos jovens desesperados por um dinheiro a mais naquela época. É um ponto enorme perto de um shopping, coberto de neve falsa, com luzes e enfeites natalinos de papelão. Além do clássico pedido para o Papai Noel, havia a apresentação dos Elfos Dançantes que acontecia várias vezes ao dia.

Leo nunca foi chamado para o palco, mesmo depois de três anos fazendo bico por ali. A parte boa é que, diferente dos Elfos Dançantes, ele não precisava usar perucas coloridas ou fazer maquiagens elaboradas. Era tudo muito bonito, mas Leo já tinha problemas o bastante para pôr a meia-calça listrada.

Mas não era o único.

— Desculpa, desculpa! — exclama assim que entra no camarim. Ele gosta de chegar em cima da hora porque ninguém estará ocupando o vestiário, mas então há uma mulher seminua, uma das Elfos Dançantes do show que está trocando de roupa, tentando vestir a meia calça rosa bebê com glitter — Eu não sabia que ainda tinha alguém aqui.

— Tudo bem — suspirou. Ela sorri e alguns fios de sua peruca rosa caem sobre o rosto, atraindo a atenção de Leo para os olhos multicolores. Ela é tão bonita que Leo pensa se tratar de uma ilusão — Você deve ser o Leo... Percy me falou de você.

— Percy? — repetiu Leo. Ele se sentou no banco de um dos cantos.

— Foi a namorada dele que me indicou — ela conta com um sorriso. Leo acha que pode derreter com ele — Sou Piper, a mais nova Elfa Dançante.

Ela sacode os quadris e as meias escorregam pelas coxas magras, formando um amontoado nos pés dela. Piper revira os olhos e puxa o tecido novamente, cobrindo o short de cetim e prendeu a barra da meia-calça dentro da peça. Ela repete o movimento e, dessa vez, a meia fica.

— Prontinho — suspira — O problema dos magrelos.

— Nem me fala — disse e tirou o casaco, revelando sua roupa folgada de elfo — Então você é a nova cantora... Boa sorte, essas crianças podem ser difíceis.

— Imagino — Piper puxou o vestido verde cintilante da arara. A peça se ajustou em seu corpo perfeitamente, cobrindo a pele cor de canela e o sutiã de corações rosa — Eu devia ter comido antes de sair de casa, achei que a roupa não ia caber se eu comesse.

Leo olhou para o bolinho, ainda embrulhado, que deixou ao seu lado. Ele estava guardando para comer mais tarde, mas ele sempre podia pedir para Percy para pagar o lanche dele — mais uma vez— enquanto Piper ia ter uma apresentação em poucos minutos e estava de estomago vazio.

Ele jogou o bolinho para ela.

— Pode ficar.

— Sério? — Leo conteve um suspiro. Quando Piper sorri seu rosto todo se ilumina e, apesar da maquiagem brilhante e da peruca cor de rosa, ele consegue ver as covinhas discretas surgindo em suas bochechas e os olhos multicolores explodindo em azul, verde e avelã. É incrível, como um show de fogos de artifícios de 4 de julho — Obrigada... Prometo que vou te recompensar!

— Não precisa, eu jamais deixaria uma dama em apuros — sorriu galanteador. Piper deu outro sorriso para ele, algo que Leo reconheceu como “você não tem a menor chance, mas é engraçado” — Boa sorte no show Piper.

Piper colocou o gorro com sininho. Leo não achava que havia uma visão mais encantadora e amável.

— Boa sorte no Polo Norte — Leo riu. Uma risada nervosa e estrangulada que exalava seu constrangimento, todas as emoções conflituosas que ele sentia pela garota fazendo seu estômago dançar como elefantes bailarinos.

(...)

Percy tremia enquanto segurava o bebê em seu colo. A criatura enrugada estava chorando a plenos pulmões, tão vermelho que se camuflava na roupa de Papai Noel que o moreno usava. A família tirava uma foto, rindo débil do comportamento do bebê.

— Obrigada — disse a mãe pra Leo quando ele terminou de tirar a foto. A avó da criança trazia ela — Nunca vi ele tão calminho com um desconhecido!

Leo e Percy trocaram olhares debochados. A fila finalmente tinha acabado e faltando cinco minutos para o horário do almoço, eles podiam encerrar mais cedo e esbanjar num dos sanduíches quilométricos do podrão da esquina.

— Se eu ver outra criança eu surto — reclamou Jackson, tirando a barba e a barriga falsa. Sem os enchimentos a roupa parecia um saco de batata — Acho que uma das gêmeas mijou em mim.

— Não sei porque você tá aqui se conseguiu aquele estágio chique.

— Annie e eu estamos pensando em morar mais perto do campus, então estamos tentando juntar uma grana — contou com um sorriso radiante. Leo deu tapinhas nas suas costas — Grover está voltando mês que vem e nós queremos ter um lugar pra receber ele.

Leo deu de ombros. Os dois passaram no camarim para pegar os casacos e os sapatos de verdade ao invés dos de pano das fantasias. É uma caminhada curta até a lanchonete, mas os dois podem sentir as pontas dos dedos congelando em poucos minutos. A lanchonete não ajuda, sendo um espaço de espera aberto onde te entregavam o pedido, mas eles esperaram até terem seus almoços perfeitamente equilibrados nas bandejas descartáveis.

— Ei cara — resmungou Leo entre uma mordida e outra — Sobre a garota nova... O que você sabe sobre ela?

Percy riu, pedaços de cachorro quente voando pra todos os lados.

— Peixe errado parceiro. Ela tem namorado, os dois estão juntos há anos, antes mesmo da Annie e ela serem amigas.

Leo suspirou. Percy o abraçou pelos ombros.

— Qual é cara, se anima! Você vai encontrar alguém, não se preocupa com isso — Leo pensa no atendente loiro, mas espanta essa ideia. Não é bom fantasiar.

— É fácil pra você falar, tem a namorada perfeita.

Uma menina se aproximou deles. Ela usava uma roupa parecida com a de Leo, toda verde e vermelha com sininhos. Segurava uma caixa, embrulhada para parecer um presente.

— Oi rapazes — cumprimentou. Os cachos esvoaçantes dela estavam cobertos de flores brancas — Vocês querem um desejo de Natal?

— Depende — gracejou Leo — Posso pedir seu telefone?

Ela riu, pelo menos.

— Fico lisonjeada, mas eu tenho namorado..., mas você pode pedir outra coisa! Faço parte de uma instituição que realiza desejos de Natal — Ela deu papéis vermelhos a eles e canetas bic — Só precisam anotar seu nome, o telefone e o desejo. Se seus desejos forem escolhidos, entraremos em contato com vocês.

— Parece legal — disse Percy. Ele cutucou Leo — Vamos cara, é divertido.

Leo aceitou. 

Ele escreveu seu nome no topo do papel e o número do seu celular logo abaixo. Foi a parte fácil. O problema foi o pedido: havia tantas coisas que ele queria. Podia pedir por um emprego de verdade ao invés dos trampos que conseguia vez ou outra. Uma oficina própria. Ingressos pro próximo show da Taylor Swift.

Quando estava demorando demais, ele rabiscou a primeira coisa que veio no momento.

_Amor_

Ele entregou seu pedido junto de Percy e os dois terminaram seus lanches o mais rápido que podiam para aproveitarem os últimos minutos em uma soneca na casa de doces de papelão.

A última família do dia foi atendida perto das oito horas da noite. Leo se despediu deles com um sorriso e uma dança engraçada (que era obrigado a fazer) e saiu pra se trocar assim que Sr. D os liberou. Ele vestiu um jeans sobre a meia calça cintilante e trocou os sapatos novamente. É quase nove quando ele tá finalmente saindo do lugar, o mais quente que conseguia naquelas roupas.

O estacionamento que separa A Casa do Papai Noel e a rua estão desertos, exceto por Leo e um casal trocando beijos próximo a um sedã púrpura. Leo ainda tem dúvidas se são ou não um par de assassinos que matam jovens latinos, então ele acelera o passo.

— Leo! — gritou um deles, no entanto. É uma garota, mas no escuro só dá pra reconhecer o vestido de lantejoulas — Leo, espera aí!

É Piper.

Ela está usando a fantasia ainda, mas completou com galochas vermelhas e um casaco grosso de lã. Sem a peruca rosa ela tem cabelo castanho repicado e cortado na altura dos ombros.

Leo suspira de admiração. Ela fica mais bonita sem peruca e maquiagem.

— Meu namorado veio me buscar — ela disse. Leo tem vontade de dizer que seu batom está borrado, só pra implicar — Você quer carona?

— Não precisa, sério. Eu moro longe daqui, não quero atrapalhar vocês.

O namorado de Piper se aproxima deles e Leo tem que sufocar um grito. É o atendente bonitinho da cafeteria, muito mais gato sem aquele uniforme. Ele tem um sorriso incrível, muito mais verdadeiro do que aquele que usou pra atender Leo. Isso é sério??

Leo queria gritar. Não era possível que a vida decidira foder tanto com ele que o fizera ter um crush por pessoas comprometidas (UMA COM A OUTRA AINDA POR CIMA). Sempre falaram que ele caía rápido pelas pessoas erradas, mas ele nunca achou que fosse um problema até agora.

Será que os deuses o odiavam tanto assim?

— Não tem problema cara. Pipes disse que você ajudou ela hoje, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Seu ônibus passaria em dois minutos. Leo tinha exatamente 120 segundos pra decidir se iria entrar no carro de, praticamente, dois estranhos ou se arriscar a ser assaltado numa rua deserta às nove da noite.

— Por favor, Leo — implorou Piper com olhos de cachorrinho. Ok, ele não conseguia resistir.

— Tudo bem, só hoje.

Foi uma mentira, óbvio.

Uma carona se transformou em um costume e durante uma semana, Piper e Leo foram juntos para o trabalho e perto do horário de saída deles, Jason andava da cafeteria até a instalação para dirigir para eles. Ele ficava no volante enquanto os outros dois se deitavam no banco de trás pra descansar.

E é claro, como o idiota que era, Leo se viu cada vez mais apaixonado. Não por um, mas pelos dois. Eram pessoas incríveis, de formas completamente diferentes. Jason gostava de rock antigo, política, quadrinhos e era um nerd que sabia de coisas aleatórias que ninguém mais sabia. Piper ouvia indie sem parar (músicos que ninguém conhecia), gostava de ler romances melosos e de filmes de horror de gelar a alma, cheios de sangue. Ela também fazia coisas como se amarrar em árvores e ajudar ONGs a resgatar animais enquanto Jason assinava petições online ou arranjava briga com desconhecidos no Twitter.

Leo morava de aluguel no quartinho da tia Rosa, ouvia pop chiclete e sua leitura mais recente era um teste do Buzzfeed sobre que tipo de linguiça ele era. Piper e Jason pareciam achar isso legal o bastante.

Mesmo assim foi uma surpresa quando Piper o convidou para passar a véspera de Natal com eles. Um lance entre amigos, ela dissera com um sorriso ao convidá-lo. Então Leo colocou suas melhores roupas, tentando não parecer muito desesperado — não porque iria ver seus crush, mas porque era a primeira vez em anos que ele ia passar o Natal de outra forma que não fosse vendo o especial natalino sozinho, de meias e cuecas na sua cama enquanto devorava sorvete e uma garrafa de vinho.

Ele até comprou uma torta! Com cobertura dupla e chantilly extra.

O jantar foi divertido. Muita comida, bebida e muitas pessoas. Leo conheceu Nico, o melhor amigo de Jason, e o noivo dele, Will. Annie e Percy também estiveram lá. Foram muitos rostos novos para uma noite só: Zia, Magnus, Sadie, Carter, Alex, Sam, Amir... Uma hora, tão bêbado que ria do nada, ele só desistiu de tentar decorar os nomes.

O pessoal começou a ir embora perto das onze horas. Só restou Leo e Piper sentados no sofá, os dois escorados um no outro enquanto riam de uma história que ela contava. Jason estava na cozinha, lavando a louça e de vez em quando gritando um “oi?” só pra checar se eles estavam vivos.

— ...e então a Rachel gritou: “Não estou me mexendo! É o quarto!”.

Os dois riram até perder o ar, distraídos na bolha de álcool e conversas bobas. A sensação quente de ter alguém para compartilhar seus pensamentos mais idiotas se espalhando pelos dois. Em algum momento Jason se juntou a eles e Leo se viu no meio de suas paixonites, divertindo-se demais para se importar com seu coração errático. 

Jason passou o braço sobre os ombros de Leo, se aconchegando no menor. Piper fez o mesmo, colocando suas pernas sobre a dos outros dois. Os rapazes riram.

— Folgada — disseram em uníssono.

Leo precisou conter os suspiros. Ele se sentia pleno naquele momento. Nunca esteve tão confortável em sua vida, não desde a morte de sua mãe. Ele nem se lembra dos problemas de sua vida agora.

— Uma menina me parou na rua há uma semana — contou em voz baixa — e ela disse que eu podia fazer um pedido. Um pedido de Natal. Sabe o que eu pedi?

— O quê? — murmurou Piper, realmente curiosa.

— Não riam de mim, mas eu pedi por isso — ele respondeu. Podia sentir os olhos de Jason encarando-o — Não exatamente por isso, mas essa sensação. Amor. Ser querido... Desculpa, sou um idiota. Conheço vocês há uma semana e já tô chorando no seu sofá. É só que faz muito tempo desde que tive pessoas se importando comigo o bastante pra me chamarem pra comemorar o natal com eles.

Piper o abraçou com força.

— Você pode passar todos os natais com a gente se quiser — Piper resmungou. Ela entortou a cabeça para ver seu namorado — Devíamos levar ele pro terraço.

Leo observou tudo como numa partida de tênis.

— É uma ótima ideia.

— Ainda tem aquele vinho?

— Não, vocês beberam tudo. Mas eu acho que tem cerveja.

— Vai ter que servir — concluiu. Os dois encararam Leo, tão próximos que ele podia desmaiar de emoção a qualquer momento. Piper cantarolou — Leeo...

— Está na hora da nossa tradição secreta de Natal — contou Jason com empolgação — Vem com a gente.

Eles o puxaram pra fora do apartamento. Leo se viu obrigado a subir quatro lances de escadas mesmo tão bêbado que não conseguia ver os degraus. Os três tropeçaram, deram pausas ofegantes e riam um do outro, mas chegaram inteiros e suados no terraço do prédio.

Ok, pensou Leo, isso sim é uma vista.

O prédio do casal não era o mais alto da cidade, nem de longe. Porém, proporcionava uma vista incrível de Nova York, explodindo em luzes, neve e decoração natalina gigante. Um Papai Noel inflável sobrevoava um ponto iluminado por dezenas de holofotes enquanto do outro lado havia uma das maiores árvores de Natal que Leo já havia visto.

— Puta merda.

— Incrível, não é?! — exclamou Jason. Ele havia se sentado em uma espreguiçadeira improvisada com lençóis e uma cadeira de praia velha, Piper equilibrada em seu colo bebendo cerveja enlatada — Por isso nunca saímos daqui. Essa vista... Cara, compensa todo o resto.

— É claro que eu ainda queria uma banheira ou água quente, mas eu posso conviver com isso — pontuou a garota.

Leo se sentou no chão, as costas pressionadas contra as pernas de Jason. A mão de Piper procurou a sua enquanto a Jason foi pro seu cabelo.

— Quer saber qual foi nosso pedido de Natal?! — questionou Piper do nada. Ela escorregou para fora do colo do namorado e se sentou junto de Leo no piso frio. Jason a imitou — Jason e eu também fizemos um. Escrevemos uma carta pro Papai Noel.

— Foi horrível para mandar. Acho que o sistema de correio do Polo Norte não é muito eficiente.

Leo riu. Não tinha graça, ele só riu porque era Jason ali.

— O que vocês pediram? E por favor, não me diga que era um bebê.

— Não! — exclamaram juntos. A cara de pavor era a melhor. Piper completou — Vinte e cinco anos não é tempo o bastante para eu ser mãe.

— Ou pai — completou o loiro.

Leo riu mais uma vez. Estava se sentindo muito mais sóbrio por causa do frio, mas ainda podia sentir o mundo explodindo ao seu redor.

— Pedimos você — falou Jason.

Foi como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse brotando do ombro dele. E quando Piper não contestou o que o namorado disse, Leo pensou que ela estava chapada demais para lidar com a realidade.

Mas aí ela disse:

— Gostamos de você Leo.

— Pra caralho, como você diria — adicionou Jason. Era estranho ouvir ele fala algo como caralho, ou qualquer palavrão. Mais ainda do que ouvir ele dizer que gosta de Leo Valdez — Sabe o que escrevemos na carta?

— Hã? — murmurou ainda em choque.

— _Querido Papai Noel_ — começou Piper num murmúrio, o rosto afundado no ombro dele. Leo tremeu quando ela beijou sua clavícula — _nós conhecemos uma pessoa. Ele é a criatura mais engraçada, doce, sarcástica e inteligente que já conhecemos._

— _Ele gosta dos bolinhos de amora que dou pra ele e, apesar de ser seu favorito, ele sempre dá para a Piper, porque ela nunca toma café da manhã._

— _As crianças vomitam nele e gritam com ele o dia todo, mas ele sempre é gentil com elas. Até com os malvados._

— _Ele manda memes de manhã por mensagem e liga para saber se eu cheguei bem no trabalho._

— _Ele traz meu almoço, para que eu não esqueça de comer. E ele sempre me ajuda a carregar minhas coisas, mesmo que não precise._

— _O nome dele é Leo. Tenho certeza que conhece ele, já que ele deve estar no topo da lista dos bonzinhos. E também porque você é superpoderoso e tudo mais._

— _Então, Papai Noel, nós gostamos dele. E estamos quase certos de que ele gosta da gente também. Sei que é incomum, mas acontece, não é?_

— _Por isso, Piper e eu estávamos pensando e chegamos à conclusão de que o queremos de natal é uma chance._

— _Uma chance de fazer isso acontecer_ — Piper suspirou. Quando ela ergueu o rosto, seus olhos estavam brilhando como estrelas. Leo perdeu o fôlego — _Sabemos que não pode embrulhar uma pessoa._

— _Por isso_ — murmurou Jason. Leo olhou pra ele e foi dolorosamente prazeroso estar perto dele — _só pedimos para que ele aceite sair com a gente._

— _E tudo bem se não aceitar, desde que ele continue perto de nós dois_ — Piper completou.

O casal trocou sorrisos e olhares e esperaram com expectativa a resposta do outro, que ainda processava tudo que eles haviam dito. Era difícil acreditar que duas pessoas, ainda mais sendo como Piper e Jason, queria ele para um relacionamento. Qual é, ele é Leo Valdez! Vinte e quatro anos, órfão, oficialmente desempregado e vivendo no sótão da casa de sua tia mais odiada. Ele nem lembrava do último relacionamento que teve!

Mas havia algo lá no fundo, aquela vozinha irritante de alguém apaixonado, que incentivava ele a aceitar. Os dois sabiam de tudo aquilo e mesmo assim estavam pedindo para terem um encontro com ele. Passaram o natal juntos. O apresentaram para seus amigos. Eles se declararam pra ele.

Não podia ser tão horrível assim se Jason e Piper estavam dispostos a ignorarem tudo porque sentiam o mesmo por ele.

Mas e se desse errado? Estragaria toda a amizade com eles?

— Eu — gaguejou. Aceita, aceita, aceita, gritou a vozinha em sua cabeça. Mas como sempre, ele optou por disfarçar o constrangimento com humor — Eu não sabia que vocês eram tão melosos.

— Leo! — protestaram em uníssono. 

— Ok! Ok! Ok! — exclamou. Corando até nas orelhas pontudas, ele murmurou algo como um sim que fez os dois fazerem um high-five da vitória— Vocês são tão idiotas.

— E você gosta da gente mesmo assim — disse Piper. Ela se aproveitou de um momento de distração, roubou um selinho dele e se levantou correndo para perto do parapeito do telhado — Vamos ver acenderem a árvore!

Como Jason não toma iniciativa, é Leo que rouba um beijo dele. É só um selinho rápido, como que Piper deu nele, mas faz as borboletas agitadas piorarem. Em resposta Jason segura a mão dele, entrelaça os dedos e se põe de pé, meio que puxando o outro consigo.

— Vamos?

— Yeah.

O frio chicoteia os três e suas roupas não são apropriadas para ficarem longe do aquecedor.

Leo está congelando.

Mas ele pode ignorar isso enquanto está abraçado à Jason e Piper, os três enroscados um no outro tão forte que parecia que jamais se soltariam. Tão perto que Leo tem certeza sentir os batimentos cardíacos deles em seu corpo.

Quando a árvore se acendeu e os dois puxaram Leo para uma comemoração inesperada de abraços, beijos e risadas débeis de tolos apaixonados, ele soube.

Jamais passaria outro natal sozinho.


End file.
